With Fire Comes Death
by Thaliyaviewen
Summary: It starts with a very familiar fire demon's dream. What will happen if it comes true. Will everyone Hiei cares for Die or will they destroy a very familiar foe. Please read and review. chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Though I wish I did. I will own it!! I will. DESTROY EVERYONE WHO DOES!!! MR.EFF COMMANDS ME!!! I do not own JTHM either. (no more of it will be in the story). I'm very sorry but Mukuru might be a bit OOC. And there might be a few plot holes. I'm very very sorry.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A short man dressed in black walks down the streets of Tokyo. Its three-o clock in the afternoon and nobody is outside. This boy is quite confused but keeps on walking. He keeps walking down Tokyo with the same blank expression. He turns the corner and gasps in horror. "AHHHH!" The man wakes up from his nightmare and looks around. It is morning in Makai and he is in the same tree he fell asleep in. "Oh my god I must have fallen asleep." Just then he hears a voice yelling from underneath. "Hiei! Hiei what are you doing up there? Its morning and Mukuru is looking for you!" Hiei looks down and notices his good friend Kurama. "Aren't you supposed to be in Ningenkai for your human mothers birthday?" Hiei asks in his sarcastic voice. Kurama replied "Yea but the party isn't for another three hours. Didn't you hear me Hiei? Mukuru told me to get you. She wants to talk to you about something." Hiei sits in the tree pretending not to hear him drowsing back off into a peaceful sleep. Just then Kurama yells "She said something about Yukina!" This gets Hiei's attention and he snaps back awake. He hadn't seen Yukina for 3 years now and was getting curious of how she has been doing. Hiei still doesn't want to confront her though. "I told you a long time ago to tell her I was dead didn't I Kurama?" Hiei yells trying to act like he doesn't care. "I just couldn't. She knows you're her brother Hiei you have to admit it. I didn't have the heart to tell her," Kurama yells trying to sound like he is right, "My throat is sore now come down here and talk to Mukuru yourself." Hiei obeys his fellow Demon and lands right next to him. "You're going soft Kurama." Hiei said bitterly. Kurama replies calmly to this but in a way embarrassed. "Maybe but I can't help it. Nothing has been going on and its like the Reikia doesn't exist anymore. (sigh) Hiei don't be so rude." Hiei ignores him and heads for Mukuru's office. Mukuru and Hiei have in a way become lovers and Meeker now owns half of Makai. They have ever since one day Hiei decides he doesn't want to go back to ningenkai and deal with humans. They don't announce it to the world but the feelings there. Hiei starts to sweat a bit going into her office with the possibility of a conversation about his younger twin sister. On the other hand Mukuru is sitting in her office bored. "Ah hell there is nothing to do around here. The only thing to do is." Just then a knock was on the door and Mukuru almost fell off her chair. Before allowing somebody to approach her she calms down, becomes more serious, cleans up everything she knocked down and takes a deep breathe. Then she allows to see somebody. Hiei walks up to her. "Ah I see Kurama did what I asked him to do didn't he?" Mukuru asked already knowing the answer. "Hn" Hiei responds not really responding (?). Mukuru notices this but thinks nothing of it since she is used to it. "I have something to tell you about your sister." Hiei gasps surprised like realizing Kurama has told the truth "I'm dead to her." Mukuru continues "She has been asking about you. Through Kurama of course but she misses knowing a living relative of hers. She knows you're alive. What are you going to do?" Hiei looks away. I'll see her when I'm ready." Mukuru interrupts him. "Hiei I can't believe you! Kurama told me Yukina was practically in tears when she.." Mukuru stops herself suddenly when she realized she was yelling and not at all acting like herself. In fact she hasn't been while around Hiei. "I'm very sorry (clears throat) you have my permission to go if you wish to confront your sister. You may leave." Hiei does just that and is not at all surprised to see Kurama leaning against a nearby tree. "So what are you doing?" Hiei and Kurama stare at each other for about three minutes and then Hiei finally speaks "hn, its none of your concern what I do."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I know its boring but it gets better in the next chapter. Review then. 


	2. The first to go

Chapter 2  
  
As it turns out Hiei decides to visit Yukina (no surprise there) just not then. First he planned to visit Yusuke.  
  
***********************Scene Change- Genkai's Temple 2-oclock Saturday  
  
"Yusuke get up now! We are here to study and you're asleep like a baby." Keiko yells at Yusuke. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all decided to have a study group on Saturday at the shrine. Botan hung around to be pretty and Yukina was being a caterer. "I'm not sleeping Keiko I'm just closing my eyes! Don't be so uptight!" Yusuke yelled at his fiancée. Yusuke and Keiko are going to wed in 1 year. "Don't yell at her Yusuke you did fall asleep didn't he Kurama?" Botan asked putting Kurama in the middle. "Ah..hai?" Kurama said getting very confused plus trying to understand trigonometry. Yusuke yells, "That doesn't mean anything. I was not asleep! AH so annoying!" "SHUT UP!" Kuwabara was getting really annoyed with the fighting of whether Yusuke was asleep of not. Just then Yukina walked in holding a tray and a bird on her shoulder. "What are all of you fighting about? Aren't you supposed to be studying? Oh by the way I brought tea." Keiko responds for everyone "Thanks Yukina-chan. Were trying to tell Yusuke he is not taking this seriously." Yusuke is really annoyed and Kuwabara is just sitting there looking at Yukina and whispering how lovely her smile is. "I am taking this seriously," Yusuke yelled "I got up at 6 this morning for Atsuka and I've been up since mostly studying. What do you expect?" Keiko kicks Yusuke and somehow they start to make out. Yukina walks over to Kurama and starts to whisper to him. "Kurama- kun did you talk to him?" She asked. Kurama responds very seriously "Hai I did Yukina. I have no idea though if he is coming up. Mukuru knows but I don't." Yukina looks down and speaks very quietly "Oh" Just then she looks out the window and sees a black blur. She stares at the spot very confused and then smiles. She knows who it is. Kurama looks at her and where she is staring and in a way knows what was there. Hiei jumps to another tree just in time to miss Yukina's eye. "dammit I can't face her. Why the fuck can't I confront Yukina. God dammit." Just then Hiei sees Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama leave all carrying books. Hiei decides to go in when he hears three boys yell and an "oh shit" which sounds like Kuwabara's voice. Pretty much against his will Hiei goes to where the yells and shits from Kuwabara are coming from. The sight there is disgusting. There is a demon there (no surprise) but its sight is so disgusting it's hard to look at. It's too disgusting to even describe (sorry I can't think of anything at the moment). Kuwabara has his sword out saying his favorite word over and over again. Yusuke has his hand up, and out comes Kurama's rose whip. The demon whose name is Azurei had Keiko by the neck slowly strangling her. The demon looks around and all of a sudden screams in pain. A splash of blood comes from behind his arm and the demon falls to the ground, bursts in flame and then disappears. Hiei is shocked to find that none of the people there has that kind of power and he is the only one who can attack with fire. The other three share this feeling. Keiko falls to the ground bleeding. Yusuke runs to her and sees huge gashes in Keiko's neck. He looks to see if his fiancée was breathing and then to see if she had a pulse. Yusuke was checking in her elbow for a pulse so Kurama came over and helped. He checks and then looks up at Yusuke. "I'm sorry. She's dead Yusuke." A tear runs down his face. Yusuke just stares at him and then her. He doesn't speak until a few tears appear in his eyes. He says very quietly almost impossible for anyone to hear "naze?" and then kisses Keiko very gently on her lips and says "goodbye koibito."  
  
A/N: Well do you like it? Should I go on? Please review and tell me. 


	3. 2 more down, the enemy is revealed

Same disclaimer. I do not own it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Keiko's funeral was sad. Everyone who knew her came Including Hiei. He started to walk in, but decided not to. He never got the chance to apologize for the first time he met her. After the funeral the body was taken to the graveyard and buried. After everyone left Hiei dropped down in front of her. He stayed there for about five minutes until he heard somebody coming. It was Yukina, Botan and Yusuke. Yukina was crying hysterically and both of them were trying to calm her down very sad themselves. "What did Botan-chan do?" she screamed. "She never did anything to anybody and here she is dead!" They had missed the formal burial and were now coming up. Hiei jumped out of the way but suddenly saw a quick flash of light. Botan noticed it too and forced everyone to step back. A knife hit the ground. "What the hell is this?" Yusuke asked holding the double-edged sword. As he stood there a small Yokai appeared from behind a tombstone and threw another one. "Yusuke look out!" screamed Botan running up to Yusuke and pushing him in the nick of time though it wasn't quick enough for her. The sword stabbed her and went through her stomach. At this very moment Hiei took out his Katana and attacked the small Yokai. It fell to the ground and took out what looked like a small charm of a dragon. Hiei dropped down next to it ready to attack. "Hiei!" Yukina screamed which was a bit of a mistake. She got the Yokai's attention and it charged after her. Yusuke got up his fingers and yelled "Rei-Gun" and he hit the Yokai straight in the eye. It stopped and fell tot he ground. Hiei ran up and stabbed him in the back. The yokai fell for a minute but then started to chant. "shi..shi..shi..shi..chi..chi..Jigoku!" and all of a sudden it was regenerated and it screamed again "Jigoku" and a stream of fire came from the charm and hit Yukina! Hiei yelled, "The only way to kill this thing is to make sure it can't heal itself. That means killing the charm and the yokai at the same time." Yusuke stood there confused trying to stop Botan's bleeding while Hiei tended to Yukina. "Can't we just take his charm?" Yusuke asked. Hiei yelled back "You moron! Temporarily he will still have some of its power and he will be able to use it!" But as this point the yokai shot a stream of yoki at Yukina and she flew from Hiei's arms. He ran in front of her and both were smashed into a tree but a big rock hit Yukina. "Hiei, Yukina!" Yusuke yelled. Yusuke started to chare up his Rei-gun but a dragon ran past him knocking him to the ground and flying Botan across the ground. Yusuke looked back and saw that Hiei was getting ready to use the black dragon. He then looked at Yukina who was bleeding on the ground. "Hiei don't!" but it was too late the small fire demon had already shot and the monster was dead. Hiei fell to the ground and collapsed next to Yukina. Just that moment Kurama and Kuwabara walked up and saw everything. "Kuwabara, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled and the two rushed over. "What happened Yusuke?" Kurama asked picking up Botan and trying to stop the bleeding. "This freaking' Yokai came and attacked. I tried to hit it but it attacked Yukina and Hiei went a little berserk and used the Black Dragon Wave very little though. Kuwabara stood there about to throw up from all the blood until he heard about Yukina. "What Yukina- san is here? And she's hurt the bastards gonna pay." Yusuke pointed to a ditch. "Too late. Hiei beat you too it." All three looked at the cinders of the formal Yokai and then back at Hiei who was still passed out by Yukina. "Ah Yukina-san I, Kazuma Kuwabara shall save you!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama handed Botan to Yusuke and helped with the two twins. ***************Scene Change Genkai's temple yet again. Hiei had just woken up and Yukina, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hinageshi were leaning over. "Where's Yukina?" he asked. Yukina rushed over closer and gave him a hug. "Ah Hiei thankyou thankyou! I'm so happy you're here." She yelled and a Hirui stone hit the ground. Hiei took her shoulders and moved her away. He stared at her for a minute and asked, "are you hurt?" She nodded her head "But," she started "Botan.. (Gulp)..B..Botan-chan didn't make it." She broke down and started to cry on the bed. "She died half way from blood lose. We couldn't save her without a hospital nearby." They all looked over at Kurama who had moved away when Yukina hugged her brother and was no standing in the corner. "Hiei, don't you think that was excessive to use the black dragon wave on one Yokai?" Hiei looked down and said very quietly "Hn.. Anger and have a major effect on people." Only Genkai heard this. Hinageshi clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well let's not let one death put us down. But we have to figure out why Yokai has been attacking us. Just the other day somebody appeared at my temple but it tripped and burst into flames." It was obvious that she was holding back tears. "Ah, maybe.." She trailed off and took a book out of her bag and started to read. "Lets see who would have a grudge against all of you?" Everyone stared at her quite confused. "Why?" Yusuke asked. Hinageshi started to read. "Well because it is said that a Yokai with enough power who had given his own soul would be able to come to life, but it has never been recorded. Officials predict never will for no one, not even a human would be able to perform this ritual or have the will to." Everyone stared at each other. Kuwabara burst out loud "we don't know anybody that would hate us that much except. AH Toguro!" Everyone gasped especially because Kuwabara said something smart. Yusuke shot up and yelled "that bastard" and ran out the door. Kurama looked at Hiei and said, "do you think he knows where he is going?" and Hiei calmly responded "doubt it" and but his hand on Yukina's back to comfort her.  
  
A/N: Wow what do you think? Please review. Sorry for the delay but it might be awhile till chapter four. 


End file.
